Polaris
by HelveticaNEMH
Summary: Blaine finds a puppy at the parking lot of Dalton and tries to convince Kurt into keeping it


Kurt threw himself on his plushed bed. Finals were killing him, though he knew he was going to pass hands down, he just wanted to cram some extra details in his brain before the tests. It was times like those when he couldn't wait until Summer vacation.

Walking down outlet malls with Blaine and Mercades. Watching musicals on tv with Blaine or Rachel. Even working in the shop with Burt, yeah, they all sounded great. Summer was so close, yet so far away. Kurt couldn't wait to spend more time with Blaine. Even though Blaine was planning to work at Six Flags, that still left more couple time than Dalton had left the boys.

Just thinking about Blaine at that moment left a large void that Kurt just couldn't fill. He looked at his phone, sighed when he noticed that Blaine would still be at Warbler practice. Was it too much to ask just to hear his boyfriend's silky voice? Apparently it was.

'You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream!'

Katy Perry's voice seemed to attack Kurt's ears, forced him to wake from his dreamless nap. Aggrivated, Kurt snatched his phone from his nightstand and answered the call without checking the caller ID. "Hm-llo?"

"Kurt? Is that you?" Blaine's voice asked from the other line.

"Blaine?" Kurt squeeked, "What time is it?"

"Just passed six thirty... were you sleeping?"

Kurt shook his head, "Um, no... well kind of..."

"Oh, well... are you too tired to meet me at the shopping center ten minutes away from your house?" Blaine chirped.

"Of course not! Just give me twenty minutes and I'll be right there," Kurt answered, jumping out of bed to check his reflection. Yeah, he definently needed those extra ten minutes to fix himself up.

"Okay, can't wait! Love you." Blaine hung up.

'Well... he seemed in a hurry...' Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Parking his car, Kurt saw Blaine. His back faced Kurt and seemed to be busy with something in his car.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt called as he locked his car door. Blaine looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine faced the inside of his car again.

"So... um..." Curiousity picked at Kurt, "What do you have there?"

Blaine looked over his shoulder again and turned to face Kurt.

"Um... what's that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was holding a ball of fur. "It's a dog, silly!" Right when he said that, the fur began to move. Big, brown eyes peered up at Kurt. The dog had beige fur with a tan spot on each of his ears and one on his left eye. Blaine held him close. "I found him at the parking lot at school and he just started following me. I couldn't just leave him! I mean, look at him... he's so small and fragile!"

"I see," Kurt muttered, eyeing the tiny dog carefully.

"It's only a puppy, I'm guessing about two to three months. Poor guy was just wanding around aimlessly. I felt so bad!" Blaine cuddled his face closer to the puppy.

"Okay... what are planning to do with it?" Kurt asked.

"Him, Kurt, it is a him... and... I don't know... my parent's don't allow pets at home and I can't just leave him out in the streets. That's why I asked you to come here-"

"Oh no, Blaine, I can't, I don't have the time and-"

"Come on Kurt! You have been complaining to me that you are so bored at home and how at times you feel lonely. Also, I know Finn has been wanting a dog, though, probably one that is bigger, but I'm sure he won't mind. Also, you are such a great son that your parent's won't say no!" Blaine argued in one breath.

"Blaine..."

"Kurt, I know you probably don't even want a dog... but I just know that he'll grow onto you."

Kurt peered down at the tiny ball of fur in Blaines arms. "But Blaine-"

"Kurt... please, he's just a puppy..." Blaine muttered.

The puppy began to whimper.

Kurt muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"I said fine!" Kurt sighed.

Blaine jumped in place, "Yes! Thank you so much Kurt, you have no idea how happy I am now!"

Kurt sighed, the things he did to see Blaine smile.

* * *

><p>Burt, honestly did not know what to say. His son and his boyfriend walked into the house with a bundle of fur tucked snuggly into the crook of Blaine's arm. "Umm, hey boys... what's going on?"<p>

Kurt eyed Blaine discreatly, "Um... nothing much-"

"Actually, Mr. Hummel, we were wondering if we could talk to you and Carole?" Blaine said after he cleared his throat.

"Blaine..." Kurt groaned.

"No problem Blaine, what's up?" Burt asked, his arms crossed.

"Oh, hello Blaine! how are you today?" Carole suddenly walked over to the living-room.

"I'm doing fine, yourself?"

"I'm doing..." Her eyes dropped down to the bundle of fur snugged into Blaine's arm. "Um, Blaine... what's that you're holding?"

"Actually, this is what we wanted to talk to you about," Blaine stated. The fur began to stur and popped up to look straight at Burt.

"Um, boys, is that a..."

"Is that a puppy?" The four in company looked up to find Finn running down the stairs, a glimmer of excitement sparkled in his eyes. "Can I hold it?" Finn asked once he reached Blaine.

"Of course," Blaine chuckled, handing over the tiny pup.

"Aww, look at it! He's so mini," Finn gushed. "Who's is it?"

Blaine sighed, a small smile creeped onto his lips. "Well, I was hoping that Kurt could be the owner- with Burt and Carole's blessings' of course!"

"A dog? Kurt's going to take care of it?" Burt let out a chuckle, as if the idea of Kurt owning a dog was obserd.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow perched.

Burt cleared his throat, "Well, you aren't one for dogs... I was just surprised. Did you agree to take care of the little guy?"

"Actually, yes I did. As long as you and Carole said yes."

"I really don't see a problem with the boys having a little dog," Carole chimmed in.

"Um, neither do I. I'll help, feed, walk bathe it, anything!" Finn said, his gaze still trained on the puppy craddled in his arms.

Burt nodded, deep in thought. "So... what're you planning to call it?"

* * *

><p>Kurt closed the door to his room and placed down the bags of dog supplies, the puppy jumped out of his arms. "Hey, calm down!" Kurt called as the young dog attempted to jump onto the bed.<p>

Blaine and Kurt left to the pet store after the talk with the family. Kurt found out the puppy was half Pomeranian, half Pekingese and only four months. Blaine just cooed.

Kurt made sure to buy a atleast four collars to match his outfits, the best brandnamed food, a bed (who's colors matched his own), and porcelin dishes. If that dog was going to be under his care, he can only have the best of the best!

Blaine drove to his own home after shopping, promised to call after he got home.

Kurt walked over to his bed and plopped down next to the hyperactive puppy. "I need to name you don't I?" The young canine tilted his head at Kurt's words."To tell you the truth, I'm not the best at naming things. The last pet I had was already named, so I didn't have to worry about that."

Katy perry's voice cut Kurt's words short.

"Hello?" He answered with a sigh.

"Hey there Gorgeus!" Blaine chirped.

"Hello," Kurt sighed. "I have bad news."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to name to dog."

"Oh, is that all?" Kurt was able to hear the smile in Blaine's voice.

"Well, I can't call him dog!"

Blaine chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Kurt scoffed.

"You are so dramatic, just another thing I love about you." Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure the little guy will be named soon enough." Blaine paused. "I could see the North star outside my window."

"Yeah?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, but I don't need to wish anything tonight. I already have what I want."

"Oh, and what is that?" Kurt asked.

"You," Blaine answered simply.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... you know what this star is named right?" Blaine added.

"What?"

"Polaris," Blaine sighed, but not out of bordem, but as if in a dreamlike state.

They exchanged more words then hung up. Kurt let out a soft sigh then turned to face the puppy.

The puppy had his head down, laying on the end of the bed. "I think I have a name for you," Kurt said softly. "Polaris."


End file.
